Computing devices such as Tablet PCs may need to use a tethered input device, such as a stylus. Such tethered input devices are typically cheaper to produce than wireless input devices. One challenge with spooling a tethered input device is to determine how to design the device without requiring use of a slip ring (e.g. a rotating electrical connection), since slip ring designs can be quite expensive. Another challenge is to determine how to produce the cord retraction mechanism as part of the computing device in a manner that allows for separate manufacture as a subassembly.